<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among The Trees and Beneath The Stars by flying_siphonophore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955958">Among The Trees and Beneath The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore'>flying_siphonophore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Link (Legend of Zelda), Adventure, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the only place he can truly, rapturously, selfishly call you his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link (Legend of Zelda)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among The Trees and Beneath The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oct 7: Cum play and Outdoor sex</p><p>My boy Link is 2cute, and I really enjoyed writing this uwu</p><p>Pls enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traveling with Link is always pleasant. There’s not much privacy in the castle, especially so for the Hero of Hyrule. On the road, you rarely run into others, and is where you get to spend most of your time alone with your lover. It’s where you see Link at his most relaxed and playful, his truer colors shining through without the weight of expectation on his shoulders. You appreciate the ease the solitude brings him.</p><p>Together, you appreciate the unrestricted ability to satisfy your more earthly desires.</p><p>Link is propped up against the base of a tree, lit up beautifully by the flickering firelight warming your back. He shifts and pants and combs his fingers through your hair, cradling your head as you work his cock just the way you know he likes. You’re already a mess, topless and sticky-mouthed, licking and suckling at the sensitive leaking tip of his dick. You lean your head against his trembling thigh to watch his handsome features--usually so stern and placid--soften and relax.</p><p>A whispery, rattling moan leaves his damaged throat, his blonde head popping up off the tree, his brows coming down heavy over sapphire eyes heavy with lust to watch you. You feel his hands clutch at your stretching jaw, his cock throb, watch his chest hitch with uneven breath, and open your mouth again for his second load.</p><p>Link hisses, fists your hair, boots sliding in the dirt on either side of you as hot cum lands messy in your mouth, over your cheek and chin, reaching down to fist his own cock and wring it out across your lips himself. You relax and take it, tongue lolling out against the head lazily, drunk gaze on Link's. His dark eyes struggle to stay open, watching his cum paint your face and drip down your cheeks and chin. A rasping moan of your name is lost quickly to the forest surrounding you but blesses your warm ears, urging you to close your lips around the tip, slurping and sucking until that strong hand in your hair pulls you away.</p><p>Link pants. His broad and bare chest that is blotched with healed burns and scars, glimmering with sweat, heaves slowly. Bright eyes focus on you while he recovers, strands of blonde sticking to his forehead. You push back from between his legs, on one hand and your knees, and present your open mouth to him. His gaze flits downward to the mess he’s made, head knocking back against the tree with a reverent sigh. One rough hand grips your jaw, keeping your mouth agape, and the other drags two fingers over your tongue. You moan, feeling more cum drip and ooze out of your mouth, onto where you still fist his half hard cock. Link tugs you closer for a slick kiss, messy hand shoving it’s way down the front of your undone breeches, curling you in close to rub gooey fingers over your clit.</p><p>You pull away to swallow his cum and moan, tilting your head back against his shoulder for another fierce kiss. His cum and your spit is cool on your warm slit, drying sticky on your face and neck, and the kiss turns sloppy when you attempt to wiggle out of your pants to give him more room. He clutches you close around your shoulders, pressing you into his damp chest. Your breasts catching on his skin, sensitive nipples shooting sparks down your body, and you give up with your pants around your thighs, going slack and letting Link have his way with you.</p><p>He lays you out on the grass, crawling over you while his fingers spin pleasure over your clit. Wet kisses fall down your throat when you arch your head back and moan, a sweet sound that makes the young hero shudder above you and breathe uneven across your warm skin.</p><p>It doesn’t take long to get you there, so wound up already from his eager kisses and his touch. He works you through your high, even when your thighs clench around his hand. When you settle back into the grass, he tugs your pants off, leaving you completely bare to his dark gaze and whatever may be lurking in the shadows beyond the fire.</p><p>You spread your legs for him, watching him pump his cock back to life. He slides in easy, filling out the space inside you that he’s come to know so well. His pace is firm but languid, allowing him to kiss and worship you at his own leisure, in ways that he can’t anywhere else but among the trees and beneath the stars. It's the only place he can truly, rapturously, selfishly call you his, and he takes advantage of these chances in their entirety. There’s no doubt that he’ll find his way between your thighs every morning and night until you arrive at your destination. Until then, he has no worries but your safety and pleasure.</p><p>He chokes on a breath, pretty face pinching when you cry out and shake. You clutch at him when he pulls out and leaves you unsatisfied, but he doesn’t go far. Link pumps his cock with quick, sticky sounds, hunching over you on his other arm to kiss you and rub the head of his dick against your clit until you cum. You drawl his name across his swollen lips, fingers wound up in his loose golden hair, and cradle him close when he sinks his body upon yours and cums in heavy, lurching twitches across your pussy. It’s warm and gooey, drenches your thighs and hole and streaks up across your belly. Whatever sound comes from his slit throat sounds painful, and you press kisses to the scarred skin, petting your hands across what you can of his heaving, muscular back.</p><p>After a moment to catch his breath, the Hylian man sits up, peering down at his cum marking your body as his. Even in the dark you can see the blush that sits high on his cheeks, how it spreads to the tips of his long ears. He doesn’t shy away from swirling his fingers through his spend, gathering it to push the mess slowly up inside you. Sapphire eyes watch you arch into the grass in surprise, your brows coming down as he gently finds that spot inside you that always makes your thighs shake, fingers slippery and precise.</p><p>“Oh, Link…” You gasp and grip his sides, knees falling open around him. “Please don’t stop…”</p><p>A rare, genuine smile pulls at Link’s full lips, and your heart stutters in your chest. He gives a gentle, silent shake of his head, and leans forward to kiss you deeply. As you begged, his strong arm never falters, even when your shout echoes through the dark trees and you tremble between the earth and his strong body.</p><p>Your night is long from over with the Hero of Hyrule.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos/comments are appreciated!</p><p>follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>